Lion King: Human Version: Kopa and Vitani
by ZeroPointEight
Summary: Kopa and Vitani are the best of bestfriends. They promised to each other that they can't be inlove with each other. What if she broke the promise? What will happen? Will he love her back? Or will he never know that she's inlove with him?
1. Kopa's Birth and Vitani's Adoption Day

**Hey guuuys! My new Story! **

**Note: Kiara will be older than Kopa,**

**Kovu will be older than Vitani.**

**Kovu is the biological son of his parents. While Vitani, is just his adoptive sister.**

**Happy Readiing!**

* * *

**Kiara POV**

Today's a very special day for my parents and I! My baby brother had been born a few minutes ago. I'm very excited to see him. I'm still waiting for my mom and dad to call me. I'm very impatient when it comes to surprises.

"Princess Kiara, your parents are calling you." Grandma Sarabi smiled at me. Well, atleast I'm finally going to see my brother! I followed grandma to my parents' room. I entered the door, I saw my mom carrying my brother. I went near him. O.M.G! He's very cuute! I already want to cuddle him!

"Wow! Mom, can I cuddle him?" I looked at my mom with pleading eyes.

Mom laughed. "No Kiara. When you're older."

"Awww..." something entered my mind. What should we call him? There are many names running through my mind. What about Kenny? Hmm.. Nahh, I hate that name!

"Mom, what should we call him?" I looked at my baby brother, who still doesn't have a name.

"Your father and I decided.." Mom looked at father and they both said, "Kopa."

"KOPA? What an awful name Mom!" I yelled.

Everybody in the room looked at me. Did I said something wrong?

"Kiara, Kopa is not an awful name." Dad scolded me. Well, it's true! "What does it mean anyway?"

"It means heart." Dad said. HEART? Yeey! I love hearts! It means I need to love the name, Kopa now.

"Kopa." I smiled at my brother. By the time I said that, he opened his eyes! Everyone circled us. I heard many whispers saying that my brother's eyes are awfully cute. Is mine cute too? Well, I also stared at the eyes of Kopa. We have the same eyes! Auburn eyes! Same as my father! I love you now baby brother!

"Look mom, Kopa's eyes are the same with mine!" I yelled again. And now, everyone smiled at me. Dad picked up his phone, and dialed a number. I wonder whose number it is. But I also dream that someday, I will have a phone too! Same with mom's phone!

"Hello, Rafiki? Yes. The prince is born! Tomorrow will be the ceremony at St. Baptist church okay? Okay bye!" Dad hanged the phone. Tomorrow will be the ceremony! Yes, I need to dress up very pretty, so everyone would look at me!

Everyone went outside the room, and left the four of us there. Mom put Kopa in his crib, Dad went outside the room too. Mom sat in her rocking chair and started to sing a lullaby. I went outside too and went straight to my room.

* * *

**Kovu POV**

I'm at our house, playing with aunt Megan. We're playing Mario Brothers at our family computer. Aunt Megan always win. I always lose. But I promised her to win the next game.

"Aha! I beat you again Kovu!"

"No! I promise you again!"

We played again and this time, I won. Then, someone knocked on the door. "Who's there?" I asked. "Kovu!" a voice answered. "MOM!" I ran to the door, and opened it. I saw Mom, with Dad, and, a baby?! They entered the house. Aunt Megan fixed the toys. Mom went straight to our baby room, dad followed and also Aunt Megan. I decided to follow them too.

When I entered the room, Mom was sitting on the sofa, Dad standing beside her, and Aunt Megan standing beside Dad. I sat beside my mom.

"Mom?" she looked at me. "Kovu, this is your new baby sister!" Mom cried.

"A sister? But you didn't get pregnant after I was born!"

"Kovu, we adopted her." dad answered. Adopted? I have an adoptive sister? Don't they love me anymore?

"But.." I was about to say something when mom cut me. "Kovu, we love you, and we will always will. We only want a baby to take care of. And you, as a big boy, we need you to take care of your sister." she smiled. Did they just called me big boy! Oh man, I love being a big brother!

"What's her name?"

"Vitani." Vitani? Ooh, nice name! I love it! "Vitani!" I shouted. She cried, and opened her eyes. I can't see the color of her eyes, because of her tears. Mom tried to calm her. She did. I clearly saw her eyes! It was violet-blue! Wooah, is this baby a hybrid? I haven't seen an eyes like that before!

"Wow." Wow, was all aunt Megan could say. "Sis, Melissa, she's so adorable!" Ooh, why do always the sisters of my mom say like that? Well, girls are girls. Dad stood up and whispered something in my ear.

"Come on big boy, let's give your mother and Vitani alone time together." Dad whispered. He went out of the room and aunt Megan followed. I was about to go out of the room when something hit my mind. I looked back and ran and kissed my little sister on her forehead. She smiled. And with that I went out the room and played with dad and aunt Megan.

* * *

**Did you guys, loved it! I hope you did! 'Cause I enjoyed writing this! Please Review, & Review! Thanks!**


	2. Kovu and Vitani's Trouble

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the chapter 2 of the story. I'll have to skip the Presentation/Ceremony part. I want to continue the story with the plot. Presentation/Ceremony isn't really included in the plot. I'm sorry if I have to skip that part. Now, going on with the story. **

**Vitani825- In my story, they're really a human, without any lion characteristics. They're attitude in the movie isn't the same with my story here. By the way, thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it! :)**

**Starting with the chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Kovu POV**

I'm now turning 10th grade. Or should I say 3rd year high. I will be studying at Priderock High School. I'm very excited to see new teachers, new students, and new bullies. I heard the Princess of Pridelands will be studying there! Oh, how am I so lucky? My sister, Vitani will also be studying there with me. But she's still turning 7th grade.

I woke up very early. At around 5 am. But school starts at 7 am. I cooked our breakfast. Pancakes with syrup. I also prepared Vitani's milk. She's already in 7th grade, but why is she still drinking milk? When I was at her age, I was already drinking soda every morning when I wake up. That's why my stomach always hurts. I learned a lesson there. Not to drink sodas early in the morning. I went up stairs and walked slowly into Vitani's room. When I opened the door, she was sleeping peacefully. I walked to her bed and shouted, "TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" but she didn't wake up. I went to my room to get my megaphone. I turned it on, and I shouted again, "VITANI, WAKE UUP!" She was startled and sat up quickly.

"What's your problem Kovu!?" she shouted in my face. "Early in the morning, you're using megaphone?!"

"Yeah. So you'll wake up." she looked at her clock. "It's still 5 am!" she went back to her sleep. Maybe using megaphone early in the morning to wake up your sister, isn't bad when you want to annoy your sister. When she went back to sleep, I stepped out of her room and put the megaphone back in my room. I laughed so hard that I would die. I can't forget her face when I shouted at her! AHAHAHAHHAHAHA! I repeated again and again. When I was tired of laughing, I was about to go out when I saw mom blocking the way.

"You're being noisy early in the morning. I even heard you used your megaphone to shout at your sister." she frowned. "Sorry mom." I said holding back my laughter. "By the way, your pancakes are already burning." mom said going back to their room. PANCAKES? BURNING?! I ran down the stairs. I didn't notice there was a wet rag, so I slipped and hurt my leg. "Ooow." I cried. A female voice was laughing. I looked, it was Vitani. "What were you thinking!?" I shouted at her face. "What's the problem?"

"Why did you put that wet rag on the stairs? Anyone who will go down the stairs will get injured because of you." I said sitting on our sofa. "It was meant for you! I know mom, dad, and aunt Megan are still asleep. And, I knew that you would ran down the stairs because of your _burning pancakes._" she smirked at me. BURNING! Yes, I forgot! I slowly walked to the kitchen and saw my beloved pancakes were burned. I quickly turned off the stove. I wiped my sweat over my forehead.

"What's the noise all about?" I heard dad's voice over the stairs. I turned around and faced him. "Dad, my pancakes were burned." I looked at Vitani. "EXPLAIN ALL OF THIS TO ME!" Vitani and I were silenced. I started to speak up. "I cooked pancakes for breakfast. And I decided to wake her up." I looked again at Vitani with my death stare. I quickly put my attention back to dad. "She didn't hear me shout, so I used my megaphone and shouted at her again. When I went back to my room, I laughed so hard. Mom saw me and told me my pancakes were burning. I quickly ran down the stairs and..." I was quickly cut by Vitani.

**Vitani POV**

I quickly saved his life. "He didn't notice there was a wet rag in the stairs and he slipped and hurt his leg." I looked back at dad and he frowned at me. "Who put the rag there?" he asked angrily. I raised my right hand slowly. Kovu smirked at me. "Who started this?" dad asked again. We both pointed each other. He put his hand down. What the? I STARTED ALL THIS? He shouted at me with a megaphone! I just thought of taking my revenge at him! Aaargh!

"Vitani, I'm sorry, but you're grounded." dad said. Kovu smirked at me again! He thought being grounded is so fun! Staying in your house, without any phones, tv's, and computers! "For how many days is she grounded dad?" Kovu asked excitedly. "For putting the rag on the stairs, and for hurting your leg.. Hmm, that would be 2 days." He said. 2 days?! That's 2 years for me! I hate it! dad went up stairs. Kovu started to jump around. Suddenly, dad went down the stairs and said, "Kovu, for shouting at your sister 2 times, your grounded for 3 days." dad said. I leaped for joy. Atleast I'm just 2 days! "But dad, why 3 days?" Kovu stopped jumping. "Beacuase you're her older brother. And being an older brother, you need to be a role model." dad went up the stairs again. "By the way kids, clean that rag on the stairs. Kovu, clean up the stove, and get ready for school, it's already 6 am." dad shouted up.

"6 am?! SHOOT!" we both shouted. I quickly cleaned up the rag and ran upstairs. "Hey Vitani, wait up!" he shouted. He also followed me upstairs. I quickly took a bath and changed my pajamas to my new school uniform. I'm very excited to see new classmates. But not cute boys. I'm not the type of girl who like flirting with boys. Eewww. But I'm inlove with the person who's funny, friendly, and most of all romantic. Ohh, enough of that. I saw Kovu running down the stairs. I followed him. We went out of our house. "Hmm.. Kids." Mom said waiting for us to kiss them. We turned back and kissed them. Well of course, not Kovu. Dad patted him on his head. We ran towards the direction of our school.

**Yeeaah. Too short. But don't worry. They'll be arriving at their school ... On the next chapter. Please review! **

**Kovu and Kiara are 15 years old in this story. **

**Vitani and Kopa are 12 years old.**

**I'm tellin' 'ya, **

**Kovu's Birthday - December 24 **

**Kopa's Birthday - September 10**

**Vitani's Birthday - November 21**

**Kiara's Birthday - January 19**

**AHHAHA. Nothing to do.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**


	3. At Priderock High School

**Chapter 3 of the story. Woow. 2 chapters in one day. Oh well, let's continue with the story.**

* * *

**Vitani POV**

****Finally, we arrived at Priderock High School. "Awesome.." Kovu said. We entered the building. It's very huge! Many students were there. I wanted to talk to them and make friends! "Come one 'Tani, let's look for our sections!" Kovu said. He took my hand and headed to a bulletin board. We looked for our names through the list. I saw my name. "There it is. Vitani Kristen Brown. Alright. Section B!" I said proudly. Kovu is still looking for his name. "Where's my name?" he asked me. I helped him. I saw his name, under section C. "You're section C Kov.. Look, Kovu Brian Brown." I said. "Section C? Atleast I'm not with the nerdy ones." he walked out.

He ran upstairs. I remembered what happened back at house. I was laughing on my mind. I followed Kovu upstairs. " 'Tani, we can do this. Okaaaay! I'm goin' in our room." he said as he walked in their room.

**Kiara POV**

****I'm at our room, when a boy knocked on the door. He was tall. Not so dark skin, but slighty brown. Dark brown hair. Green eyes. Oh, is he the man of my dreams? Nah, just kidding. I hate dark skinned. I like boys with pale skins. But, he's not that bad. He's kindaa, cute.

He cleared his throat. "Excuse me ma'am, may I come in?" he said. She just nodded. He came in. Everyone looked back at him. He sat on the vacant chair beside me! I thought he would sit beside a nerd. Because he looks so nerdy. He dropped his bag.

"What's your name?" I asked. "Kovu." He smiled and reached his hand. "Kiara." I smiled and reached my hand to him. We handshaked. His skin was so soft. "Where school are you from?" I asked again. "The School of St. Baptist." he answered shyly. "You know, you don't need to be shy with me." I said. I looked at him. He stared at me. "What?" I said.

"Hold on, are you Princess Kiara?" he said. HE KNOWS! "Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Why aren't you have special rooms? And why are you in the section C?"

"I want to. I requested to everyone not to treat me like a princess. And I don't want to be with those nerdy people." I asnwered.

"I have a sister here. 7th grade. She's in section B." he said. Am I asking him? Maybe he just wants to talk to me. "Me too. A brother. Same section with your sister."

"So, he's the prince?" he asked. OF COURSE! He's my brother!

"Yeah. What's your sister's name?"

"Vitani. She's just adopted."

"She is? Why?"

"Long story. What's your brother's name?"

"Kopa Justin Anderson."

"Nice name. By the way, what's your full name?"

"Kiara Ahsley Anderson." "Wow, all you guys have nice names!"

"Thanks." Okaaay, so one of our classmates interrupted our conversation.

"Heey! My name's Jeremy! And my girlfriend here is, Joyce!" Jeremy suddenly startled us. Joyce hit Jeremy at his back. "Oooow!" he exclaimed. Good for you boy. "He's not my boyfriend guys. I'm Joyce Katherine Lee by the way." she introduced herself. "Kovu." he said. "And here's Jeremy Smith." she smirked at Jeremy.

The teacher went infront, "My names Ms. Janeth Hill. And I'm your homeroom teacher. Please introduce yourselves old and new students." I raised my hand and went beside her. "My name's Kiara Ashley Anderson. I know, I'm a _princess_. But I don't want all of you to call me royal or princess. I just hate it. Thank you." I quickly sat on my chair. I really felt embarrased. Kovu stood up. "I'm Kovu Brian Brown." he sat down and said nothing. Joyce introduced herself next. And then Jeremy, and the others, and the others. When all of us finished introducing ourselves, the bell rang.

"Okay, everyone, return here for your next subject." Ms. Hill said. We went out of the room and headed to the canteen.

**Kopa and Vitani**

* * *

**Kopa POV**

****Okay. Our class just started. I heard the bell rang. I know the 9th grade students are going down and have their snacks. I looked at my back. I saw a very gorgeous girl. She's blonde, pale skin, like mine. Her eyes are shining blue! And her bangs, so cute! I think I have a crush at her.

"Hi." she said. My face turned red. I don't know if it's obvious. I hope it's not. "Heeey! My name's Kopa!" I said joyfully. "My name's Vitani!" she replied happily. I hope she likes me too! I transfered sit beside her. Thank you to those who left this chair just for me! Thank so much! Finally, I sit beside my crush! "What?" her beautiful voice said. I think I'm very possessed to her.

"Nothing!" I said. I'm really blushing! Our teacher, Mr. Freddy Walker, introduced himself. He called us one by one to introduced ourselves. After we're all finished. The bell rang. FINALLY! We all went down to eat. But when we arrived there, the 9th graders weren't there already. Nevermind the 9th graders! I'm minding right now is, I'm eating with Vitani! Soon, one girl, and one boy joined us. Whom I knew was Diane, and Adam. They're cousins.

"Prince Kopa!" Adam called.

"I told all of you, not to call me a prince!" I shouted.

"You're a prince?" Vitani said.

"Yeaah." I felt embarrassed, my crush didn't know that I'm a prince! Oh, what kind of boy am I?

"Ohh." was her only reply.

"By the way, my name's Diane, this is my cousin, Adam." Diane said.

"Hi!" well, I guess Vitani is really one of those friendly girls I know. "Kopa, if you don't mind asking, since a while, you called me your bestfriend, who's your crush?" she said. Now, my crush is asking me who my crush is. Now, what am I going to say?! Come on Kopa, think!

"No one!" I said. Oh brain. Why? "Really. I think you have a crush here in our campus." Diane said looking at me then at Vitani.

"Yeaah. You're with her since.." what is Adam going to say?! Oh no! I have to save my own life!

"Adam, I told you.. To... Keep your mouth shut." I said gritting my teeth. Suddenly, Adam laughed. "Ooh, I'm sorry princey." he teased.

**Vitani POV**

****What is Adam talking about? Well, I hope Kopa's crush is ... me. No, no, no! What am I thinking?!

"Alright, alright. Kopa. I'm sorry!"

"Adam!" a voice called. Adam looked back. "Sorry guys, Randy's calling me!" he whispered and stood up and ran to them. Hmm.. "Sorry, girlfriends calling!" Now Diane?! Okay. The bell rang. Kopa and I are still talking about our lives. When he and I are going upstairs, "Kopa!" a girl voice called. "Kiara?" I saw Kovu with her!

"Kovu?" "Yeah!" they both said, and laughed together.

"Kiara, you're dating..! Yiee!" Kopa teased. My brother and the princess are dating?! Woow. So lucky!

"Kopa, we aren't dating. We're just friends," Kovu nodded. "It seems you and..." she looked at me. "Vitani." I said. "Your Kovu's sister?" she said. She knows? "Yes." I answered.

"Nice to meet you!" she took my hand and shaked it. I smiled. "So are you and my brother dating?" "No Kiara. we're just friends you know." I said. "Alright! Go to your rooms now!" Kiara said. "Bye!" she waved. I smiled.

**Kopa POV**

****Yeah, I thought Vitani and I are dating. I think she doesn't feel the same towards me. It's okay. We went upstairs and entered the room. I'm still sitting beside her. We laugh together, share memories, and everything that bestfriends do.

* * *

**Hello! Kopa's last POV is too short! I knoow! Hehe! Please revieew! Thanks! By the way, they'll be still at Priderock High School. Still the same setting in the next chapter. Thanks! REVIEEW!**


	4. IMPORTANT! PLEASE REAAAAD!

**IMPORTAAAAAAAANT!**

HI GUYS! SORRY IF I DIDN'T UPDATED ANYMORE!

I WAS BUSY WRITING MY STORIES ONLINE. ON

**I THINK I'LL GONNA LEAVE MY STORIES, ACCOUNT PERMANENTLY.. **

SORRY IF I CAUGHT YOU WAITING.

**I'LL GIVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. [ONLY IF YOU WANT TO.]**

**JUST GIVE CREDITS. **

**EX:**

**[TITLE OF STORY]**

**BY: ZEROPOINTEIGHT**

SOMETHING LIKE THAT.

**YOU CAN EMAIL ME HERE: yctstories **

**YOU CAN MESSAGE ME: YourCrazyTwin on WATTPAD**

**TWEET ME: YourCrazyTween**

**AGAIN. I'M GIVING YOU MY PERMISSION ON CONTINUING ANY OF MY STORIES:**

VITANI'S MOTHER

LION KING: HUMAN VERSION KOPA AND VITANI

YOU CAN'T CHANGE ANYTHING!

YOU CAN USE YOUR IMAGINATION

**HERE ARE THE PLOTS:**

**VITANI'S MOTHER::**

**VITANI WILL MEET HER MOTHER, WHICH IS TAMA AND WHICH IS ALREADY POSTED ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. KOPA WILL COME AND THEY WILL HAVE THEIR LOVE STORY. BUT OF COURSE, THERE WILL BE TRIALS FOR THEIR RELATIONSHIP, AND TRIALS ON TAMA-VITANI MOTHER-DAUGHTER RELATIONSHIP. **

**KOPA AND VITANI::**

**KOPA AND VITANI WILL BE BESTFRIENDS. THEY'LL HAVE A PROMISE:: "NEVER FALL INLOVE WITH EACH OTHER." BUT AS THE TIME GOES BY, VITANI WILL BE INLOVE WITH KOPA WHILE KOPA CAN'T LOVE HER BACK. SOMETHING LIKE THAT. **

BUT!

**YES! BUT! BEFORE YOU TRY TO CONTINUE MY STORIES, EMAIL ME: yctstories **

**WHY EMAIL ME? FOR ME TO KNOW WHO WILL CONTINUE THE STORIES. JUST WRITE THIS THINGS WITH YOUR ANSWERS.**

**NAME/USERNAME:**

** URL ACCOUNT:**

**ARE YOU GOING TO CONTINUE MY STORY? YES OR NO:**

**WHAT STORY?:**

**ANY QUESTIONS?:**

**ANY CHANGES TO THE PLOT/CHARACTERS?:**

**EMAIL ME! yctstories **

AGAAAAAAIN! IF YOU WILL CONTINUE MY STORY, GIVE CREDITS.

**IF YOU DON'T EMAIL ME, OR YOU DON'T GIVE CREDITS...**

**YOU'RE CONSIDERED AS A STEALER. **

**PLAGIARSM IS A CRIME! **

OKAAAAY? ANY QUESTIONS?! EMAAIL! yctstories

ONLY THAAAT! TEHEEE!

ADIOOOOS!

SARANGHAE EVERYBODY! :**


End file.
